


Pet Peeves

by FanWriter



Category: Elementary
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan's pet peeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Peeves

**Author's Note:**

> I can't have been the only one this has happened to. Granted, it doesn't happen every time on this scale, more more than once is the general consensus.
> 
> (Also, I'm starting to think the Elementary writers read fanfiction. Last night's episode where Joan wrote a book, was a fic I'd previously written, I think someone else's story happened that way, and I saw a fic titled 'Art in the Blood' dated before the air date of when the episode was. Three times can't be coincidence, right? Which is kinda cool; like they're taking the time to find out what the fans want to see. Either that, or we're just really good 'Sherlockians', I think that's the word for it.)

Sherlock stood outside of the bathrooms, waiting on Joan. She wouldn't be much longer now, but he continued with his 'people-deducing' game, spoting a woman rushing past him with a small child in her arms. He took note of the red bra stuffed with toilet paper that was tied around the child's head, and came to the conclusion the mother was in a rush to get a new pair of earmuffs for her son - which was further confirmed after she ran inside a children's apparel store. He was about to pick someone else from the crowd when he heard Joan's boots clicking on the pavement.

''I'm never using a public bathroom, again. Arrgh,'' Joan huffed, rubbing lotion into her hands.

''Problems?'' Sherlock asked.

''Problems? Problems? Hmm, well, let's see if you think it's a problem. You go to the bathroom, you enter the stall and shut the door, what happens? The toilet flushs - before you even got to do anything. Then after you put the papaer down, what does it do? It flushes again, so you have to put down more paper, and quickly sit down before it flushes again. Then one point three seconds after you get off the toilet, it flushes, narrowly avoiding your head colliding with the stall door. Then after you're finished and do your pants back up, what does it do ... absolutely, nothing. Not a thing. I have to reach over and manually push the button to get it to flush. Then, as I'm on my way to the sink to wash my hands, what do I hear? A flush. What's the point of having automatic toilet if you're just going to have to do it manually.'' Joan calmed down a little, remembering she was in public. She watch a mother come out of a store, hiding somehting in her purse and pulling a pair of earmuffs down over a boy's ears. ''So what do you thik. Does that count as problem?''

Sherlock idly walked beside her down the street. ''Next time,'' he said, ''I suggest the men's room.'' Humming to himself, he continued walking, and 'people deducing' on his way to meet the captain.


End file.
